LDWS 2015
by Josephine Stone
Summary: The drabbles I wrote for slythindor100's Last Drabble Writer Standing. Various ratings all Harry/Draco.
1. Week One: Happy Birthday

**Prompt:** _Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike._

* * *

"How?" Ron asked. "After everything Malfoy's done to you?"

It was such a Ron question, Harry should've been prepared for it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Draco," his mother said with her too-bright smile. It told Draco his father wouldn't be there, again.

Sighing, he slouched down in his chair. "He promised."

"I know." Her expression became honest. "But, I'm here, and we'll spend the entire day together."

He rolled his eyes—still angry at his father—and looked up to see the hurt briefly cross her face. His stomach dropped before he sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, mother," Draco said. "Of course, I'd love to spend my birthday with you; it's _our_ day, after all."

She accepted his hand with a smile, but Draco knew the damage was done.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Harry whispered to himself for that was the only way he'd get to hear the words.

* * *

"What's this?" Harry poked the box Malfoy had laid atop the Auror files Harry was reading.

Draco smirked. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

He picked up the package, surprised it hadn't exploded on him, and unwrapped it. _The Unofficial Biography of Harry Potter_ by Rita Skeeter. Harry smiled opening the front cover, even the inscription—I still hate you—couldn't sour his mood.

Draco Malfoy had bought him a birthday present.

* * *

It was such a Ron question, Harry should have been prepared.

"He never hurt me," Harry explained. "He tried, but cared too much about me to ever hurt me."

The scandalised expression on Ron's face made Harry laugh.

"He _could have_ torn me apart. At Madam Malkin's, he could have looked right at me in my cousin's hand-me-down-clothes, judged me, and then pretended I wasn't there. Could have never introduced himself to me. Watched the Snitch during Quidditch games. He could have placed me so beneath his notice that I might as well have not existed to him. But he never did."


	2. Week One: Impulse

**Prompt:** Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike.  
 **A/N:** I wrote two for week one and decided to submit the other one, which is why I have two of them labelled: week one.

* * *

It was pure impulse.

The words—never meant to leave Harry's mouth—hung there forcing Draco to acknowledge his abandonment of their rivalry. _Where was Draco going?_ It had been a mantra in Harry's mind for months. Surprise flickered on Malfoy's face before his anger and hatred took over; a warmth spread through Harry at the familiar look. How long had it been since they'd glared at each other even for a moment?

"That's none of your business, Potter," Draco said, but he stopped. He didn't continue his path to the hidden room on the seventh floor. "Or whatever they're calling you these days."

"It's my business." Harry stepped up to Draco and lowered his voice. "Everything about you is my business, Draco—" Harry hadn't seen Draco's fist coming, and it caught Harry's chin, throwing his head to the side.

When their eyes met again, Draco looked shocked at his own action. "Come on, Malfoy," Harry said, moving closer to Draco. "Hit me. You know you want to hurt me." Harry _wanted_ Draco to hurt him. "Hit me."

That time Draco's fist landed in Harry's stomach, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at how good it felt. Draco's blows became weaker with each impact. Still Harry fell backwards to the ground. Grabbing at Draco's button down shirt, he pulled down him along with himself. Draco half-heartedly continued to hit Harry as he tried to get up, but Harry was stronger. He held Draco in place and kissed him.

He kissed him with as much force as Draco had put into his first punch. Draco would never forget about him again. Without releasing him, Harry undid his trousers. Everything was more difficult with one hand and backwards, but Draco wasn't fighting anymore. It took seconds for them to come together, once Draco's wand was in his hand.

"I hadn't forgotten about you," Draco said. "I could never forget about you."


	3. Week Two: Impress Me

**Prompt:** Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike.

* * *

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry's spell shot toward Draco who easily blocked it.

Draco sent his next spell so quietly that Harry didn't know what it was, but was able to block it with his standard shield charm. They were in Duelling—which was a required class after the war—and as the top students in the class, they were always partnered together. Professor Powell found Draco's spells creative, even though Harry won most of the duels with his own handful of favourites.

Draco smirked, and Harry knew he needed to prepare for a quick assault. Sure enough, Draco sent three different spells at him in quick succession, but instead of blocking, Harry took them so he could send one of his own.

It'd be worth it just to beat Draco, again.

"Harry wins," Professor Powell was saying when Draco's wand flew from his hand toward Harry. "Always, _Expelliarmus_. Class, why is this spell most helpful—"

In a moment, Harry was on the ground; he could vaguely hear the Professor asking Draco what he'd cast.

"I'm not sure what they'll do together." Draco sounded worried. "I'd expected him to block at least one."

Harry felt light-headed and began to speak. " _I don't want to fight with you anymore_."

Surprise covered the faces of everyone around Harry. As Draco quickly released Harry from the spells one by one, his cheeks became flushed as if he were embarrassed. It didn't stop Harry from continuing, however.

" _I haven't for a long time and wish you'd give me a chance to prove I'm not who you thought I was; I am, but I'm much more than that._ " Harry's head began to clear as the spell faded. Still, he tried to grab on before the words disappeared completely. " _What more do I have to do to impress_ —" Harry wasn't sure of the word and lost the rest of the thought.

Draco excused himself, and Harry followed him into the hallway.

Draco was fast, but so was Harry. After he caught Draco in an alcove, he took a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts.

"You want to impress me?" Harry asked.

Draco rolling his eyes was all the answer Harry needed.

"I agree . . . with everything you—"

Then, Draco kissed him.


	4. Week Three: Struggling For Warmth

**Prompt:** _One can never have enough socks._

* * *

With nothing to do to pass the time, Harry watched Draco for signs of life. Draco rarely moved. He'd abandoned his shoes long before Harry had arrived in the cell, and his fancy, thin socks had more holes than cloth.

Draco's toes often twitched as he slept. Harry watched him struggle for warmth until he couldn't anymore. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his outer layer of socks, Harry slid across the cell. Draco didn't react to Harry warming them with his hands—they felt dead as Harry slipped the socks over them—but there were still shallow breaths.

 _It isn't enough_. The thought terrified Harry.

He had to get Draco out of there.

He rubbed Draco's feet through the socks until he laughed at himself because the answer had been so obvious.

'Dobby!'

Pop! 'Yes, Harry Potter, sir.'


End file.
